With the promotion and popularization of smart devices (such as: touch-screen phone and tablet) and mobile Internet, people can obtain desired relevant information through accessing the Internet with these smart devices anywhere. But, when viewing the relevant information, especially when reading electronic files, people often encounter some unfamiliar words that can only be precisely understood through relevant online searching. The usual solution is to switch from the current reading page to a browser interface, and then to enter into search pages through inputting URLs of various search engines into the URL address bar of the browser window or through the help of favorite URLs, to type the aforementioned unfamiliar words in the text edit box of the search engines, and finally to start the search button so as to view the search result returned by the search engine in the browser. Accordingly, the conventional search process not only is cumbersome, but also has to input a lot of URLs and texts in duplication, which, in the case of high searching frequencies, seriously affects user experience.